oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 20
Zoo Director vs. Aquarium Director (園長vs館長 Enchou vs Kanchou) is the 20th chapter of the Oumagadoki Zoo series. Cover Synosis Takahiro is standing outside waiting for them, he seems to be worry because he's hearing many ruckus in the Aquarium and thinks that the animals in the Aquarium has find out their infiltrator plan. Takahari then thinks to get in but he stands outside praying that they are save. In Isana's office Shiina has barge in screaming "Director!". Isana tells that his office has a door, Shiina tells him that he knows that and says that he didn't know that when he came in here flying. Isana then calls in Sakamata to stop Shiina. Igarashi then ask Shiina to rescue him fast. Shiina then starts to snap and tells Isana to release Igarashi. Sakamata then make his move but he has took a large amound of damage with his battle against Shishido. Isana then sees that Sakamata doesn't move directly, which makes Isana pushes him to fight. Sakamata then known the consequences if he doesn't attack Shiina. Sakamata then stand up sayig that he's on top and that he will devour bastards like Shiina and starts to attack. Shiina then stopped him with a simple Rabbit Peace. Sakamata then noticed that Shiina's powers has been raising since that they fist met. Shiina then says that it was a payback for what he did at the lake. Isana then says that he must gonna clean up his place and where saying that nobody was useful. Isana then talk further to Shiina as if he will ravage his aquarium things will become troublesome and says that he don't want to get calm down and chat with him. Shiina then says that he cannot stand him. Isana then says that he cannot engage in a proper conversation. Shiina then says that he can but dislikes to talk to boys with he cannot stand. Isana then holds his tail to Igarashi's neck which makes Igarashi is asking him to beg his pardon. Isana ignores it and chats further with Shiina that Igarashi isn't worthy for him and ask Shiina what he means. Shiina then says that Isana will return him and that they must gonna say that form the beginning. Igarashi then says that Isana is still keep him as his hostage and then he freezes. Isana then still saying to have a chat with Shiina or else he will do something to Igarashi. Shiina then says that he will smash him before Isana starts. Shiina then makes his move while Igarashi were saying that he's still Isana's hostage. Shiina then says to Isana that he will beat him black and blue as fast as he can. Isana then uses his tail fin but Shiina were been holding it down with his rabbit peace. Sakamata were been impressed of what he sees what Shiina is doing against Isana and wonders which powers Isana has. Shiina then says that the same attack won't work at him which Isana then says to look up which Isana succeeds to attack him. He then says that all the cost of his property in his Aquarium is nothing to sneeze at and that Shiina must be a brave person and obey him. Shiina then uses his "Rapid Rabbit Rebound" to bounce back to Isana. He then rolls over on Isana's tail fin and change that in running. Sakamate were been suprised how Shiina can hold the speed of Isana's tail fin. Sakamata then sees that Isana's tail fin is starts growing. Shiina where been hit by the attack but he starts to stands up and says that he will smash him. Isana then says that he's to impulsive and starts to attack again. He then were been avoiding it which Sakamata were saying that he were been seeing it through and were been saying that theres no doubt about it because he's on par with Isana. Shiina then came to Isana and wanna use his Rabbit Peace, but he were been attacked by Isana. Isana were been impressed how Shiina was able to shorten his distance. Isana then says that the damage that Shiina might have is quite serious and ask him if he's OK. He then sees Shiina is holding Igarashi. Isana is then suprised of seeing that Shiina has captured Igarashi when he was attacked by his tail fin. Sakamata then thinks that it was all a plan to get Igarashi form the start. Igarashi is then saying that he's happy to see Shiina and that he cannot stop crying. Shiina then smiles saying "Hell Yes" and where been happy that he has got Igarashi back and runs to the door. Isana were then been saying that he won't let them go and start to activate again his tail fin. Sakamata then hears some voice if they are going to open or barge in but it contains Hana and Chita. Hana then says that the door is open. Shiina then gives Igarashi to Hana and says that he's counting on her. Shiina then tells Chita that he needs his belly leaving Chita and saying that it is terrible. Shiina then using his rabbit peace on Isana's helmet. Shiina then says Hana that she must go to Takahiro, because he has some things to finish. Isana is then seen with a very harsh broken helmet and is very furious saying that it is enough. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vs. Aquarium Arc Chapters